No happy ending
by BloodyShow
Summary: " Le temps passe, il défile si vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de courir pour le rattraper. " Tout le monde croit que Harry Potter est heureux, mais le meurtre, même d'un mauvais sorcier, peut atteindre le meilleur des hommes. Alors Harry ne trouve qu'une solution à son mal-être, la fuite.


_Ça y est, c'est fini. _Voilà les mots qui hantent mes nuits depuis ce jour crucial. J'ai donné la mort et ça m'a semblé anodin, c'était .. la chose à faire. Je suis devenu un monstre, l'ombre d'un homme. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, encore, et je suis parti, encore. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est devenu une habitude, celle de fuir chaque matin. Je ne peux pas fuir mes actes, mon passé. Je vis avec trop de morts sur la conscience, alors ce matin là je suis allé loin, toujours plus loin. Je n'ai même pas mis de chaussures, à quoi bon, si je souffre un peu physiquement, peut-être que la douleur morale s'en ira. Je ne compte même pas le nombre d'épines qui s'enfoncent dans la plante de mes pieds, ni même les minutes qui passent. Je suis le Sauveur et je n'arrive même pas à me sauver des griffes d'un cauchemar.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. »

Ce qui est bien avec Hermione, c'est qu'elle dégage cette présence apaisante et douce qui nous relaxe. J'ai toujours apprécié ma meilleure amie pour son don de réconfort, mais ça c'était avant la guerre. Aujourd'hui, elle est comme moi.. Chaleureuse à l'extérieur, morte à l'intérieur. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a eu aucun scrupules à abandonner Ron dans son lit, comme j'ai abandonné Ginny dans le mien.

« Je savais bien que tu viendrais. »

C'est comme un jeu entre nous, on pars toujours plus loin mais on sait que l'autre sera là. Je la vois prendre ma main comme si je n'étais plus dans mon corps, que quelqu'un d'autre était dans ce Harry, ce Harry auquel tout le monde s'adresse. Sauf Hermione, parce que Mione elle a compris, elle a compris que je n'étais plus le même et que je ne serais jamais plus le même. Parce que Mione, elle vit la même chose.

« Dit, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est encore là ? »

Elle ouvre la bouche mais ne réponds pas, je l'ai empêché de partir autant de fois qu'elle l'a fait pour moi. Je le vois dans la façon dont elle regarde l'horizon qu'elle veut partir aujourd'hui, elle en a tellement envie que son cœur brûle dans sa poitrine. Elle veut courir et partir loin, mais elle n'est pas lâche alors elle ne les abandonnera pas, elle n'abandonnera personne. Pas même moi. Le temps passe, il défile si vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de courir pour le rattraper. Parfois j'ai envie qu'elle soit aussi lâcha que moi pour que je puisse partir, et qu'elle vienne avec moi.. Parce que Mione, Mione c'est ma seule famille. Avant il y avait Ron, Sirius et Remus, mais Ron a sa famille, quand à Sirius et Remus .. ils sont morts. Ils m'ont abandonné.

« Pourquoi tu ne pars pas Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à mourir ici ? »

Je ne la regarde pas, voir ses yeux chocolats qui brillent ça me persuaderait de rester, et aujourd'hui je veux partir. Je veux partir le plus loin possible. Mione, si je ne pars pas c'est parce que tu m'en empêches, je ne peux pas t'abandonner comme j'ai abandonné les autres, ce n'est pas possible. Tu es ma famille, ma seule famille. Alors j'ai serré sa main, c'est là la seule réponse que j'ai a lui donné. Si je ne pars pas, c'est à cause de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle a sourit, ce sourire la il est sincère, il vient de l'Hermione d'après guerre, de l'Hermione détruire.

« Tu sais bien que je partirais avec toi Harry, tu le sais bien. »

Au contraire, j'ai l'impression de bien savoir qu'elle ne pourra abandonner personne, elle est comme ça Mione. Elle aide tout le monde, elle aime tout le monde sauf elle. Elle serait même capable d'aider cette fouine de Malefoy. En parlant de mal-au-foi, je suis sur que même lui serait capable d'être plus heureux que moi, tout le monde est plus heureux que moi.

« Harry, c'est toi qui n'est pas prêt à partir. Pas moi, tu es ancré ici .. Tu as trop de souvenirs. Il faut que tu te détaches du passé. »

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai pris sa main et que j'ai commencé à courir, il faut bien commencé un jour. Je suis parti en courant, plus loin, plus vite. Je me suis a peine aperçu qu'elle avait transplané pour que l'ont se retrouve à quelques mètres du Terrier.

« Hermione .. Tu .. »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, et me regarda dans les yeux. A ce moment là, je sais pourquoi c'est elle ma famille, parce qu'elle arrive à être une mère et une sœur pour moi. Elle a embrassé ma joue avant de partir lentement et c'est à peine si j'entends les derniers mots qu'elle m'adresse.

« Ce soir Harry, ce soir on partira mais avant tout ça, il faut se préparer. »

J'ai décidé de prendre un sac-à-dos, le vieux sac de Ron. Il ne m'en voudra pas, il ne l'utilise plus depuis des années. Il dit que ce sac lui rappelle trop ses jeunes années lorsqu'on se moquait de lui. J'aurais bien aimé lui dire au revoir, mais Ron est constamment collé à ses frères et sœurs, il a peur de les perdre. C'est trop tard, tout le monde a déjà perdu quelqu'un. Je n'ai mis que des provisions dans mon sac, je ne veux pas de mes affaires, je n'en veux plus. Je ne veux plus être Harry Potter, Le Sauveur. Je veux juste être capable de me sauver, à quoi ça sert de sauver le monde sorcier si je ne suis plus capable de me sauver moi-même après ?

« Bonsoir Harry. »

Hermione, j'ai presque cru qu'elle serait en retard, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle parte. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Parce que dans ses bras frêles et blafards, Hermione est entrain de bercer le fils de Remus Lupin et de Nympadora Tonks. Mon filleul.

« Ted .. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Hermione, pourquoi l'as-tu amené ? »

C'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus mes paroles, mes mots. Ni ma colère. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait ça ? C'est un bébé, un enfant, il a a peine 1 an. Il a perdu ses parents au moment ou moi je les ai perdu et je n'ai même pas le courage de le regarder lorsqu'il m'appelle papa, parce que je ne suis pas son père et je ne serais jamais capable d'être son père. Teddy dort, il est adorable quand il dort avec son petit nez en trompette. Je me demande de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, et je sais alors pourquoi Hermione l'a amené.

« Tu peux abandonner Ron, Ginny, Molly .. Mais tu ne peux pas abandonner ton fils.

-Ce n'est pas ..

-Bien sur que si ! Lupin te l'a confié, il est sous ta responsabilité. »

Elle glissa le bambin dans mes bras, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il est chaud, si plein de vie que j'en pleurerais, pourquoi a-t-il du perdre ses parents sans les connaître, sans les avoir vu.

« Je ne suis pas un père Hermione. »

Elle sourit, parce qu'elle sait que j'ai menti, j'ai tout fait pour être un père pour Ted, il en a besoin. Même si je doute d'y être arrivé, je ne peux pas partir sans lui. Je ne dois pas partir sans lui.

« Est-ce que tu partiras avec nous Mione ? »

Elle pris ma main et embrassa le front de Ted, les yeux brillants, bien sur qu'elle viendrait. Elle aussi elle veut une fin joyeuse.


End file.
